Tiger's Eye
tiger's eye • she/her • skywing • student appearance Tiger is of an above-average size for her age, with a strong and athletic build. Her appearance alone would give off the impression that she is a very intimidating dragon -- she possesses impressive larger-than-average wings and is quite muscular. Her eyes are a piercing amber, like those of a hawk, and often have an unsettling effect on those who have offended her. Generally, it wouldn't be a good idea to challenge her to a fight. Tiger's scales are predominantly a golden-brown, with undertones of rich amber. Slightly wavy caramel-brown stripes cover much of her body. Her underbelly is a pale gold, the same color as her wing membranes. Both her horns and her spines are a dark brown. There are a few small scars on her body, with the most prominent one being across her cheek, a result of an accident while racing. The only adornment she's ever been seen to wear is a dull brass ring on one of her claws. personality Despite her menacing appearance, Tiger is actually quite friendly once you get to know her. She has excellent people skills and enjoys any conversations, whether they’re small talk or deep and meaningful discussions, and is adept at steering conversations towards their desired subjects in ways that feel completely natural and unforced. She also knows exactly when she needs to simply let loose and have fun in certain situations, and these wild bursts of enthusiastic energy can surprise even her closest friends. All this adaptability and spontaneity comes together to form a dragon who is approachable, interesting and exciting, with a cooperative and empathetic disposition. She gets along with nearly everyone, and her circle of friends stretches far and wide. However, Tiger is not without her flaws. She has a short temper -- particularly when under stress, criticism, or conflict -- which can result in her suddenly letting out her anger on an unsuspecting friend or family member. Additionally, it’s hard for her to maintain interest in topics as tasks drift towards routine, administrative matters, and away from broader concepts. She also tends to set extremely unrealistic expectations for herself, and when she inevitably fails to meet them, she becomes disappointed, berating herself internally for her lack of success. This leads to a continuous cycle of frustration and despondency. abilities Tiger is a skilled athlete, with levels of strength and endurance that far surpass those of her peers. Her large wings also allow her to consistently fly at fast speeds, making her a formidable racing opponent. Despite her athletic prowess, her academic abilities aren't nearly as advanced. In most of her studies, she's simply average -- although this is due to a lack of effort, not low intelligence. In fact, Tiger is fairly street smart, but just doesn't express any interest in her studies. history Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Vivamus libero dui, gravida ac faucibus quis, congue id eros. Praesent et efficitur enim, at placerat nulla. Aenean nec lobortis nisl. Proin nec sem magna. Vestibulum quis turpis finibus, pellentesque eros id, rutrum nulla. Aenean et tortor cursus orci maximus eleifend. Suspendisse nec lectus metusSuspendisse luctus volutpat vulputate. Suspendisse potenti. Aliquam scelerisque enim non aliquet pharetra. Proin vitae ex non urna vestibulum tempus id in purus. Vivamus fermentum faucibus elit, ac sodales tellus fermentum vel. relationships Isla: text Tendua: text Name: text trivia - text - text - text - text gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Characters Category:Characters (Fanmade) Category:Coded pages